A fight between earthland and edilos
by Phantomarttheif
Summary: A normal day in fair tail starting with Natsu and him getting in a fight but this particular fight is somewhat different than usual.


**This is my first fan fiction so I dont really know how the beginning is so post to start so I hope u guys like it n I dont own anything.**

**A normal day in fair tail starting with Natsu and him getting in a fight but this particular fight is somewhat different than usual. **

**Natsu** -OK now I'm all fired up

**Natsu:** -Runs at Jellal at full speed n use fire dragon roar and fire dragon fist -

**Jellal** -cracks neck and knuckles- come at me then -creates a ball of ice in one hand and a ball of water in the other-

**Jellal** -creates an ice/water shield around me-

**Natsu -** Grabs a bucket n puts on top of the water n melts the ice

**Jellal **-uses fire to turn the ice and water to steam then thunder to create a lightning field on you-

**Natsu** -eats the thunder n uses fire dragon secret technique fire thunder blazing blade a very powerful move that koed the god slayer

**Jellal **-smirks-

**Natsu:** -Then throws a Twinkie at u

**Jellal **-doesn't even flinch-

**Jellal** -eyes glow red-...-becomes enveloped in a dark aura-

**Natsu:** **-**? Fire thunder dragon fist

**Jellal **-stops it without even lifting a finger-...-demon wings come out- demon dragon wing attack!

**Natsu** -Eats a piece of etorin n becomes infused with every magic there is then uses the will of heart skin starts to turn into dragon scales then uses the lost magic emotion fire magic then becomes in a demon instate mode with eyes glowing bright red n due to the intensts dark aura everything around us becomes dead n uses every fire dragon technique

**Natsu** -Then steals ichigos bankai and in gulfs it with flames n starts to strike James repeatedly

**Jellal **-uses every demon dragon technique-

**Natsu** -Learns demon slayer magic n uses it on u

**Jellal **-then steals gokus dragon punch and attacks you repeatedly-

**Jellal** -uses angel slayer magic-

**Natsu** -Grabs Jellals fist in a rage mode n throws u out a window

**Jellal **-recovers- how dare you...REQUIP! -my clothes becom a demonic/angelic armor and a sword of darkness and a sword of light appear in my hands-

**Natsu** -Um throws acid on Jellal

**Jellal **-stops it in midair-

**Natsu** -Throws a girl at u

**Jellal **-swipes her away since she was a fake- out of attacks?

**Natsu** -Nope rushes in front of James does fire dragon fist, rawr, wing attack, and full body flame all in once in close combat

**Jellal **-blocks it all and counters with double the power-

**Natsu** -Grabs hand uses a certain type of magic n sends Jellal and myself to edilos where magic n our other powers r limited

**Jellal **-cracks neck- doesn't matter...I still have these...-pulls out my swords-

**Natsu** -Punched Jellal in the head n throws u out a window n takes ur swords are mine

Then heads to edilos fairy tail

**Jellal **-spikes come out of the hilt and stabs your hands-

**Natsu** -Melts the swords

**Natsu** -Then rests at the edilos fairy tail

**Jellal **-Punches you in the face, fixes the swords and begins stabbing you-

**Erza **- stops u n has a sword by ur neck

**Jellal **-Don't try it, if you what's good for you..

**Erza** -Then she reequips in seductive armor Erza starts to feel Jellal up giving natsu a chance to escape to find mistogen

**Natsu** -Finds mistogen n brings him to Fairy Tail

**Jellal **-tilts head-...-sighs- fine...I can do this

**Natsu** -Um looks at u n erza what's going on

**Jellal **-points at her- she started it..

**Erza** - slaps Jellal - I thought u loved me n runs off crying -

**Jellal **-...

**Natsu** -Wow dude u made her cry

**Jellal **-sighs-

**Natsu** -U ok

**Jellal **-yeah...

**Natsu** -Tell me what's wrong

**Jellal **-you saw what happened

**Natsu** -Yup

**Jellal **-that is what's wrong

**Natsu** -So what u going to go

**Jellal **-don't know...

**Natsu** -starts to eat cake

**Natsu** -U got a do something she's still crying

**Jellal **-walks toward Erza- hey...I'm sorry

**Erza** *sniff*thank you

-She goes to a table n puts her head down wile still crying-

**Jellal **-hands her a box of tissues-

**Erza** -*Sniff * Thxs -wipes her tears-

**Jellal **-puts an arm over her shoulders-

**Erza **-0/0 eppp

**Jellal **-its ok

**Erza** -Do u love me

**Jellal **-Yes I love u

**Erza** -Yea she says

-gives Jellal a huge hug

**Jellal **-ok then -kisses her cheek-

**Erza **-^/^

**Jellal **-hugs back-

**-Seeing a opportunity Natsu use fire dragon fist but becomes a epic fail when Erza grabs her sword spear n whacks me with it causing me to crash on top of Lucy then Lucy Lucy kicks me causing a instant ko-**

**Jellal **-laughs-

**Natsu** -*scared* I'm sorry Lucy don't hurt me

**Jellal **-...

**Natsu** -Um u gunna help me

**Jellal **-fine,-holds out my hand-

**Natsu** -Thxs

**-Starts throwing random things at Lucy-**

**Jellal **-don't mention it

-Grabs Natsu by the neck and lifts you up- no hurting anyone

**Natsu** Really u hurt Erza's feelings not too long ago n Lucy coin to kill me

**Jellal **-Then don't make the mistakes i made...-throws you to the ground-

**Natsu -**...

**Jellal **-sighs-

**Natsu** -Sees Lucy runs away but hits a pole n gets koed

**Jellal: **-goes over to her-

**Lucy** - what do u want

**Jellal: **-To help you...

**Lucy** -says I just wanna catch him cuz he always runs away when he sees me it breaks my heart

**Jellal: **-Hm...Alright...

**Lucy** -Let's tie him up while he's koed so he won't run

**Jellal: **-alright

**-After 10 they find a rope that Natsu can burn n both tie him up-**

**Jellal: **-ok

**Natsu** -wakes up in a dark room- where am I

**Jellal: **-laughs-

**Natsu** -Who's laughing?

**Jellal: **-Me

**Natsu** -I'll get u for this Jellal untie me now

**Jellal: **-No...

**Natsu** -sniffs the room - Is Lucy here to I can smell her sent

**Jellal: **-smirks-

**Natsu** -Gawww y won't these ropes burn

**Jellal: **-Lucy, tell him

**Lucy** -Its a type of rope that negates ur flames

**Jellal: **-So you can't get out

**Natsu** -getting all scared-

**Jellal: **-laughs-

**Natsu:** -It's not funny

-So since u have me trapped what r u guys going to do to me

**Lucy:** -gets near Natsu and sits on his lap-

**Natsu:** *blushes*

**Lucy:** –having trouble saying what's on her mind n after turning red she confesses her love to Natsu

**Natsu:** -after hearing her confession it takes Natsu 2 mins to understand what Lucy told him then he turns red as Erzas scarlet hair n goes to Lucy's ear

**Erza:** -comes bursting through the door looking for Jellal n tackle hugs him then when she has him pined down she kisses him-

**Jellal: **-blushes and kisses back-

**Erza:** -let's go on a date

**Lucy: **–looking at Natsu n sees he was hit by the door and says unconscious again

**Jellal: **-ok

**Erza:** -yea

**Jellal: **-gets up-

**Erza:** -still hanging on to Jellals waist-

**Jellal: **-smiles a bit as i walk out with her-

**Erza:** -now in a lovey dovey way holds on to Jellal's arm with her breast touching his arm

**Jellal: **-blushes a bit-

**Erza:** -smiles n kisses Jellals cheek-

**Jellal: **-smiles a bit-

**Erza: **– XD

**Jellal: **-kisses her-

**Erza -**turns bright red-

**Natsu:** -regains consciousness but still a sleep n is talking in his sleep n says I love u Lucy-

**Jellal: **-...

**Natsu:** -still unconscious says I will protect u Lucy-

**Erza **-they make a good couple don't they Jellal

**Jellal: **-still with Erza-

**Erza **-y is natsu unconscious

**Jellal: **-I don't really know...

Erza -so y is Lucy all red then

**Jellal: **-the things he's saying in his sleep

**Erza **-goes near natsu n listen to what he says then turns red n goes near James and asks y is he saying all those embarrassing things

**Jellal: **-like I said, I don't know..

**Erza **- leans closer to James n trys to kiss him

**Jellal: **-leans in and kisses her-

**Erza **-starts to get all red n becomes really happy

**Jellal: **-Continues-

**Erza **-gets really embarrassed n her legs get weak n falls down

**Jellal: **-catches her-

**Erza **-gets really embarrassed n runs off into the the guild

**Jellal: **-...-follows her-

**Erza **-then trips n starts to cry out of pain

**Jellal: **-heals the pain and stands her up-

**Erza **-all embarrassed says thxs

**Erza **-r u going to untie natsu

**Jellal: **-Your welcome everyone else: how did Erza fall for him? oh man that's awesome

...and he'll live

**Erza **-Says wile knees shaking because he loves me for who I am

**Jellal: **-Hmm..Ok

**-Marvis comes out of no where n tackle hugs Erza n says congrats Erza**

**Jellal: **-Oh my...

**Natsu** -what's happening?

**Jellal: **-...

**Natsu:** -busting through the dark room James why was I on the floor in a dark room

**Jellal: **-I had no part in it...

**Natsu:** -I can smell ur sent in that room along with lucy n erzas

**Jellal: **-Yeah, and...?

**Erza **-Natsu-san please do not accuse him of anything! Maybe his scent was on me

**Jellal: **-smells her scent and eyes glow red-

**Natsu:** -Fine but I don't remember all that much what happened I remember Lucy on my lap n saying something that's all I remember

Grabs Erza away from James what r u doing

**Jellal: **-looks over at Erza and leans her head to one side-

**Erza **-don't take me away from him! Looks at him and reaches out her hand .

**-Natsu pulls Erza away from James**

**Natsu: -**I don't trust him something smells wrong about this situation

**Jellal: **-fangs extend-

**Natsu:** -Goes in front of Erza n hits James with a mega fire dragons fist

**Erza **-What's going on here?! I demand to know. James! Natsu what are you doing?

**Natsu:** -I'm trying to protect u from this vampire scum what did u do to the real James vampire

**Jellal: **-doesnt even flinch as i walk to Erza- back off Natsu...this is between me and her...

**Natsu:** -Oh really she's my child hood friend so it has all means for me to stop u

**Erza **-what did you to the real James?

**Erza **-where is he?

**Jellal: **-becomes enveloped in darkness and my voice becomes dark- stay away mortal, before you really get hurt...

**Natsu:** -Tell me now or else

**Natsu:** -No I'm not any regular mortal I'm a dragon slayer

**Jellal: **-...-goes back to normal but still has fangs and red eyes- and Erza...this is the real me...

**Natsu:** -No its not the real James would never go vampire state on his friends

**Erza **-*requip* empress armor... I am not convinced James.. I bet you are possessed again...

**Erza **-Natsu I think we have no choice but to attack...

**Natsu:** -Yes

**Jellal: **-falls to my knees- help...me...overcome the...madness...-holds my head-

**Erza **-Jellal! *runs over and embraces him* Snap out of it!

**Natsu:** - in gulfs self in flames n ready's self to use fire dragon breath, fist, and wing attack on James -

**Natsu:** - Jellal u can do it I'm not trying to do the forbidden magic again I was almost possessed by that demon to n lose my life

**Jellal: **-screams so loud it shatters windows as an angel and a demon wing come out of my back- help...me...

**Natsu:** -Jellal plz hold on a lil I guess I have to use that magic again

After 3 mins use the forbidden magic demon soul exchange

**Erza **-Jellal I don't want to do this but... I'll have to help Natsu...

**Erza **-if he can't fix this on his own

**Erza **-How did this happen? she has tears in her eyes

**Natsu:** -Erza when the demon comes out of James n comes after me I need u to use strongest armor u have n if it fails I need u James to destroy my mortality n make me a 1/2 vampire so I can destroy this demon once n for all

**Erza **-alright... it will not fail... no one that has ever seen this armor has lived to tell about it... when the demon comes out tell me when to attack and I will reequip in no time and the demon will be dead... natsu use your fire magic too.

**Natsu:** -Ok

**Natsu:** -* uses heart of flame given by Jellal * in gulf self in flames and readys self with fire thunder secret blade * uses the forbidden magic demon soul exchange n says I call upon thy demon come forth to me n show me ur might

**Erza **-*reequip* Purgatory armor... I am ready Natsu... I have drawn my sword and this demon will not get away with hurting James!

**Natsu:** - James becomes in gulf with the flames n they demon comes forth ready to take natsus soul but is stop due to the golden flame then the demon starts attacking the flames little by little the demon soul gets on to natsus body then dissolving inside Natsu -

**Natsu:** Now Erza I can hold the demons soul any longer

**Erza **-I will cut him down... she moves swiftly and uses her sword and armor to keep the demon's soul away from natsu... she jumps in the air and uses the magic of her purgatory armor... she shoots right for the demon and slashes it into pieces... the demon soul appears to be almost dead... natsu he has no spiritual power left.. finish him while i tend to James...

**Erza **-holds James body close to her.. wake up please! It's Erza can't you hear me!

**Natsu:** - unleases the heart of flame n the fire thunder secret blade on the demon wile in a controllable demon state thxs to the demon has given Natsu a power boost for a short time n lades the fatal blow with a golden flaming demon sword conjured by the demon power in his body n with this sword the demon was destroyed but before he was incinerated he says u think u have one remember I'm still within u son of igneel

**Natsu:** - Natsu walks up to James n uses the last of his strength to use the healing magic learned by the old man fairy heal to heal James with that Natsu clasped on the floor on the left side of Erza but is still alive barely -

**Erza **-*kisses James on the cheek and cries many tears* Don't you dare leave me not after all of this..James can hear her voice -goes to the infirmary-

**Natsu:** -Hehe u must really love him Erz

**Erza **-o/o stop it natsu... you'd be doing the same thing if it was Lucy

**Natsu:** -Maybe hehe

**Jellal: **-wakes up- huh...where am I?


End file.
